


Oh Jimmy!

by flowmorphia



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowmorphia/pseuds/flowmorphia
Summary: Jimmy gives an actual reason for Robert to scream his name.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Oh Jimmy!

“I hate you,” Jimmy blustered as he stepped into Robert’s hotel room, slamming the door shut right after. “Fangirls already freak out without your questionable moans.”

“I know,” Robert replied, amused, from the couch on the other side of the room. “But you get embarrassed so easily, I couldn’t miss the chance,” he said, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. 

Page groaned as he leaned on the closed door, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t scold him in the car, on their way to the hotel, but now that the others were at their rooms – probably sleeping or throwing TVs out of the window –, they wouldn’t be interrupted so soon, so he could lay all his anger on Robert now.

“You moaned my name and told me to ‘suck it’, of course I’d be fucking embarrassed,” he said.

“Ah come on Jim, people would think we’re gay either way,” he answered and Jimmy rolled his eyes. “It was just a moan, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“You crossed the line, Percy,” Jimmy sighed, walking towards the armchair close to the window and throwing himself on it.

“Well,” Robert smiled as he put his cigarette aside on the ashtray, getting up from the couch to walk towards him. “I guess you’re just jealous because now you’re not the only one who can listen to me moaning your name,” he teased and sat on his lap, putting his thighs above one of the padded arms of the chair.

Jimmy shot him and incredulous glare, “You have no idea what you just did, Robert. The media is going to go crazy, you know how fucking sensationalists they are...” Page stopped talking when Robert suddenly started to caress his hair. He sighed before asking, “Are you even listening to me?”

The singer smiled before leaving a soft kiss on his neck, holding his face with the other hand.

“Jim, don’t be like this,” Robert muttered between brief kisses. “We can solve this tomorrow, baby.”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, Robert, i’m serious,” he said, tilting his neck unconsciously, trying to keep his composure at the wet kisses Robert started giving him. “Everything you care about is doin’ stupid jokes and-” he stopped talking again when Plant rose his face to shut him with a kiss.

Jimmy suddenly forgot what that argument was about; his body didn’t seem to obey and he found himself melting against Robert’s lips once again, being controlled by his slow, sensual kisses. He never thought straight when Robert’s tongue was inside his mouth anyway.

He moved the hand that was caressing Robert’s thigh between his legs and started to rub the growing bulge in there. The singer sighed against his lips.

Robert eventually got up from his lap, without leaving his mouth, and guided them both through the room, kissing messily while trying to find the bed. They stumbled in the bed and broke the kiss when Robert pushed Jimmy down on the mattress.

Jimmy sat on the bed, holding him by the hips, and kissed his chest while Robert removed his purple open shirt. He straddled Jimmy and the guitarist moved his mouth to his neck, sucking it lightly. Their erections rubbed against each other over their trousers when Robert started to grind above his lap, rolling his hips rhythmically. Page grinned at the loud gasp Robert made when he grabbed his butt, capturing his lips in a rough kiss.

He laid Robert down on the pillows and began to lower his mouth to his chest, hearing his breath hitch when Jimmy started to lick one of his nipples.

Jimmy sat up and ran his hands over Robert’s torso until he reached his hips, quickly unbuttoning his satin pants. Robert raised his hips to help him remove his own trousers properly and watched Jimmy throw them at somewhere on the ground.

Jimmy removed his white sleeve jacket before returning his attention to the naked man before him, closing a hand around his cock and running his other hand over his chest and thighs. His movements slowing down every time he noticed Robert was about to reach his limit. Robert thrusted his hips upwards when Jimmy still kept the low pace, starting to get impatient, but Page just pressed his belly down, holding him in place.

He ran a single finger from the base to the sensitive head, touching the transparent liquid that was already leaking from his cock and licked it from his finger. Robert breathed heavily and Jimmy could almost see his eyes darkening in lust behind those thick blonde locks as he watched every motion.

The guitarist smirked when Robert let out a shaky breath as he sanked on the pillows. Jimmy leaned to one side of the bed to pick up the bottle of lube in the nightstand – which they kept with them since they started to sleep together –, and came back to his previous position, spreading Robert’s legs wider. Jimmy placed a pillow under his hips and saw the man shiver with anticipation. He caressed the interior of his thighs reassuringly before opening up the small bottle. Once he put some of the content in his fingers, he guided them between Robert’s legs, slowly caressing his entrance with two fingertips.

He laid down by Plant’s side, propping himself on one elbow, and captured the singer’s mouth in a slow kiss, feeling the tension leave his body almost immediately. Robert wrapped one arm around Jimmy’s neck and held his face with the other hand, moaning softly into his mouth when he felt two fingers being gently inserted inside him.

Jimmy broke the kiss but kept his face close to Robert, staring at his eyes while he pushed his fingers upwards slowly. He started to move his fingers in and out rhythmically, adding a third one at some point, getting more and more aroused every time Plant sighed his name or pressed his shoulder a bit harder.

Page suddenly brushed his fingers against the gland he knew so well when he changed the angle a bit upwards, making Robert’s legs tremble lightly; a desperate, loud moan escaped the singer’s throat as he curled his toes.

“Jimmy, please!” he whined when Page brushed the same spot more forcefully this time, holding Jimmy tightly as if his whole body was being slowly short circuited. “I’m gonna... oh God...” he said, pressing his eyes shut and throwing his head back in agony.

“You’ll not,” Jimmy said, almost threateningly, delighted with the reaction he caused when Plant cursed under his breath. He leaned in to nibble and kiss his neck, speeding up his movements and making sure he hit that same spot in every single thrust.

Jimmy sat up and placed himself between Robert’s legs again, keeping fingering the man under him, watching him muttering to himself in affirmation. Robert grabbed the pillow he was laid on, moaning loud every time Jimmy pressed his fingers up. 

He knew the body of his lover, he knew what each reaction meant, he knew Robert was so, _so close…_

And then Jimmy stopped, gently removing his fingers from him as he held his hips still. Jimmy almost felt sorry for him when Plant groaned in frustration, “Can you stop doing this?”

Jimmy couldn’t help the grin dancing on his face now he seemed to discover a real way to punish him – and he absolutely was going to remember that later –, but for now he chose to stop torturing him.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said as he pressed the tip of his cock in Robert’s entrance, moaning softly as he slipped in easily. When Jimmy pushed himself completely, he leant forwards momentarily to whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna give you an actual reason to scream my name, Percy.”

Robert shivered at that and closed his eyes, a whispered swear escaped from his lips again. 

He ran his hands over Robert’s thighs and crotch possessively, making the singer smile. Jimmy touched every single muscle he could reach and then landed his hands on his hips, holding it firmly. He slowly drew his hips backwards just to slam them back against Robert in a deep thrust, replacing the singer’s smile for a loud gasp. 

The blonde man grabbed Jimmy’s arms and pulled him closer for a kiss, wrapping his legs around his hips. Jimmy moaned when he felt the change of position make his cock deepen inside him.

Jimmy began to thrust into him rhythmically, letting out heavy sighs as he felt Robert caress his back. He pulled his hips backwards a little and thrusted in a different angle, making Robert whine and hug him tighter when he apparently rubbed his prostate.

Robert tried to stead his breath as he watched his own toes contort and his legs shuddering erratically again, closing his eyes and letting out a helpless moan.

“Oh Jimmy!” Robert cried out when Page rolled his hips, pressing that spot continuously and making Robert throb painfully between their stomachs. He couldn’t hold anymore.

Jimmy giggled softly as he nuzzled his neck, “Here, my love?”

“Yes, right there” Robert breathed. “Harder.”

Jimmy groaned, making a herculean effort to not come when he heard those words. He kissed Robert for a moment before complying, slowly speeding up and making Robert bounce. The sound of the bed headboard hitting the wall mingled with their moans, both men muttering nonsense to each other as they approached their climax.

Jimmy held Robert’s hands above his head and watched the man throw his head back as he moaned louder and louder, sweat were already glistening in the sinews of his neck. He loved all the sounds Robert made, it was his hymnal; he loved causing him to call his name desperately and that probably was why he got so jealous in the first place.

He heard an orchestra of moans being shouted as Robert came hard under him. Jimmy fucked him through his aftershocks and came after a few thrusts, moaning Robert’s name and filling him.

He leant his head on Robert’s shoulder, exhausted, and felt his gentle hands caressing his hair and his back. After Jimmy caught his breath, he rose up his face and removed the hair off Robert’s face, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you still mad at me?” the singer asked with a crooked smile, his deep blue eyes staring at Jimmy’s green ones.

“Nah, I already released my anger,” Jimmy chuckled, leaving a quick kiss on his lips before he disentangling himself from his arms and get up from the mattress, walking towards the bathroom. “Besides, there’s no difference between moaning here and onstage, everyone can hear you anyway.”

He said cheekily as he glanced at Robert behind his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Robert said as he threw a pillow on him, laughing as well.


End file.
